pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PlantyThePottedPlant
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:FadhilPF/Phineas and Ferb Fanon Gazette/PlantyThePottedPlant-20100406214115 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 13:46, April 7, 2010 Um ya .... so I now that ur revewing storys for the gazzet . I have a story up but Im not done with it just thought id say that its called Candace's crush . ~ Nan Meh Column Okayz, here it is!! Welcome back to the crazy, mad section of the Danville Times!!! Today we're going to discuss something that's vaguely related to Phineas Flynn and Ferb "The Curve" Fletcher, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to stray away from the main topic. What is the main topic for this edition of my column, you may but probably may not ask?? It's......*the mayor from Swallow Falls pops in* SARDINE TOURISM!!!!! Me: Will someone get him outta here?! *Guards take him out of room* Me: Now that was random. Where was I?? Oh yeah, the topic! This rant's topic is..........great now I lost my train of thought. Why does happen to me??!! WHY?! Okayz, I'm sorry 'bout that. So......any of you watch the World Cup??? *lightbulb appears over my head* Hey guys, have you been noticing that Disney Channel have been using Phineas and Ferb as, um, I don't know how describe, so here's my best shot, commercials?? I don't know if you guys understood that, so let me explain it better. Recently there has been a Phineas and Ferb commercial featuring "The Rules of the Road", which are pretty much just rules about taking caution when on the Internet. I find thi spretty educational. And the most recent one is one about the FIFA World Cup, and that is just commercializing the Cup. When I watched both of these commercials, I felt that Disney was uing our favorite stepbrothers as, I don't know, props?? It's not like that I didn't like the commercials, it's just that they seemed that they had a complete lack of Phineas-and-Ferb-ness. I mean, just listen how Phineas talks!! It's like he's talking from a script!! I mean, if Disney Channel is going to have Phineas and Ferb supporting things through commercials, fine, but can they at least keep the guys in character!!! Thank you for reading my totally uncomprehendible rant. Yeah.....here's a shout-out to all my friends!!Especially the new users such as Addict Girl 411, Team Doofenshmirtz, Iamthemindfreak, and Dellafrolm!!! Daisy is out! PEACE!!! --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias......' 23:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Danville Times Entry Can you please hand in your part for the Times no longer than June 5th? It's when the next newsletter is due. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 04:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) P-EVoF5 I need your review today (Actually, yesterday, but you don't have a time machine, do you) . You can just put it here Danville Times Issue 5 Issue 6 Issue 9 Issue 10 Issue 11 Issue 12 Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) South Park Me Admin I don't know why I asked you here but over at Diary of a wimpy kid wiki.Can I be an admin.I have really helped around the wiki and all. Kh2cool (talk) 17:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Here's your gift from your Secret Santa-''TotalDramaRox97'' ''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.'' 18:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :TwiDash is best ship.